Down with the Sun
by Nyuu-neechan
Summary: .:[TRADUÇÃO]:. 1104 d.C. Lord Aizen almeja a coroa do Rei, mas, antes de tudo, uma profecia precisa ser cumprida. Aizen ordena o seu mais fiel cavaleiro, o quarto, lhe trazer a mulher profetizada. A jornada irá testar a lealdade e a honra do cavaleiro. UA. UlquiHime. IchiRuki. Escrito e autorizado por lilarin.
1. A profecia

**Disclaimer: **Esta história é uma tradução autorizada e, portanto, não me pertence. Todos os créditos vão para lilarin, a autora original em inglês. Apenas a tradução me pertence, e nada mais.

* * *

**Prólogo**

A Idade Média era uma época cruel e sombria. Muitas coisas eram um mistério para as pessoas ordinárias, e o profundo conhecimento da ciência, medicina e matemática estava somente disponível aos membros da igreja, à nobreza e àqueles que viajavam pelo mundo. Portanto, tudo que não podia ser explicado ou era trabalho de Deus ou do Diabo. Ao menos era isso que a igreja cristã queria que todos acreditassem. Porém, não importava o quanto tentassem, as antigas crenças eram difíceis de ser esquecidas, e muitas pessoas ainda tinham fé nos antigos deuses, fadas, anões e outras criaturas que haviam de viver secretamente entre eles.

Cada ser vivo, no entanto, tinha pouco valor, e aqueles pertencentes à classe das pessoas ordinárias não valiam nada. Aquelas pessoas simples, que não podiam lutar por si mesmas, ficavam felizes quando protegidas por um senhor misericordioso e benevolente. Contudo, a maioria dos homens nobres apenas tinha olhos para os seus próprios interesses, e o rei, que melhor deveria manter um olhar atento sobre eles, ignorava seus desentendimentos e brigas, e não interferia desde que homenagem e vassalagem fossem prestadas a ele.

ooo

**Capítulo 1: A profecia**

A ribalta laranja do pôr-do-sol fazia que o interminável mar de grama, que cobria a planície até onde a vista podia alcançar, parecer um deserto. A ausência de arbustos e árvores tornava impossível que pessoas se aproximassem do castelo branco, posicionado em meio ao centro do pequeno morro, invisível aos olhos.

Uma suave brisa soprou pelas folhas da grama, fazendo-as dançar em ondas. Ela carregava consigo o grito de uma mulher em agonia, perturbando a anterior calmaria do fim do dia.

Com um profundo suspiro, o pastor voltou seu olhar novamente ao distante castelo branco, incapaz de ignorar os gritos que soavam por horas a fio. Então, outro curto e estridente brado se seguiu e chamou a atenção da ovelha também. Contudo, depois que alguns momentos de silêncio se passaram, eles continuaram sua caminhada sem nenhuma hesitação.

ooo

Henna retirou os fios de cabelo encharcados de suor de seu rosto e deixou os aposentos de sua senhora. No quarto atrás dela, todos se encontravam em silêncio no momento. Ela tremeu de exaustão e medo crescente. Suas mãos e roupas estavam cobertas de sangue, e o vento sibilando pela janela aberta da enorme ante-sala era incapaz de remover aquele cheiro.

Enquanto sua mãe tinha orgulhosamente servido o senhor anterior como parteira-chefe, como a sua avó havia feito antes e como ela o fazia agora, Henna não mais conseguia se sentir honrada por herdar esta função.

Ela já havia visto muito sofrimento e sangue — inclusive hoje — e ela se via impossibilitada de fazer alguma coisa, não importando o quanto tentasse. No entanto, ela também estava ciente que, com a morte de cada mulher sob seus cuidados, a sua própria vida também estava posta em jogo.

Com cuidado, Henna se aproximou do alto homem parado junto à janela, em frente a ela.

— Lord Aizen — ela disse, tentando ao máximo esconder o tremor de sua voz ocasionado pelo medo que lhe tomava. — Lamento profundamente em informá-lo de que nossa senhora acabou de falecer durante o parto.

Lord Aizen — único filho do antigo senhor, recente soberano do reino de Hueco Mundo e responsável pela construção do castelo de Las Noches — não se mexeu. Ele continuou a olhar pela janela com as mãos presas às costas. Após um longo e tenso momento, sem mudar a sua posição, ele perguntou:

— E a criança?

Henna tinha se preparado para aquela pergunta, mas mesmo assim ela estremeceu ao ouvir o sinistro tom de voz do seu senhor e, nervosamente, começou a retorcer o tecido do seu avental. Ela respirou fundo algumas vezes para acalmar seu coração acelerado, numa tentativa de obter coragem para responder.

Entretanto, nunca lhe foi dada a chance de falar. O homem — que ela havia chamado como último recurso e que havia chegado apenas um momento antes do falecimento da senhora — apareceu atrás de Henna. Ele a empurrou para o lado e anunciou com um suspiro.

— A criança também está morta. Se tivesse me chamado antes, talvez o menino tivesse sobrevivido.

Vestindo um turbante absurdamente rosado sobre a cabeça, junto com um cafetã branco, o astuto homem parecia um tanto deslocado. Os olhos de Henna se arregalaram ao ver como ele limpava o sangue de sua espada curva com um pano. Depois de deixá-la limpa, ele a meteu dentro da bainha de couro em seu largo cinto, em um movimento preciso.

Ela sabia o que ele queria indicar com aquilo e engoliu em seco.

— Mas, meu Senhor Deus — sua voz esbaforida. — Sir Szayel, cortar uma criança fora do ventre da mãe ainda viva — isto é algo que você não poderia honestamente desejar fazer. É contra a lei da igreja e nosso senhor nunca o teria permitido!

Henna apertou as mãos com força, uma contra a outra, e mordeu os lábios quando olhou desesperadamente às costas de Lord Aizen, rezando silenciosamente para que aquele homem imprevisível concordasse com ela daquela vez.

— Antes de tudo, eu teria preferido um herdeiro vivo — disse, porém, sua voz assustadoramente contida.

Henna se sentiu atordoada e direcionou seu olhar ao chão, com as mãos tremendo. Se o senhor a considerava culpada, ela certamente teria que esperar por uma punição.

Todavia, Lord Aizen pareceu que já tinha se esquecido do assunto e não achava mais a parteira digna de sua atenção.

— Está dispensada — ele disse, soando cansado, antes de ele retornar ao seu lugar junto à janela, o mesmo que ocupava um tempo atrás.

A princípio, Henna não acreditou em seus ouvidos e foi incapaz de se mover devido à surpresa. Então, quando percebeu seu indulto, ela soltou um suspiro de alívio, fez uma profunda reverência e se apressou para fora da sala. Por enquanto ela estava salva, até Lord Aizen engravidar outra mulher infeliz.

— Então, parece que mais uma vez a profecia se mostra verdadeira — Sir Szayel soou um tanto divertido quando se juntou a seu senhor na janela. Ambos permaneceram quietos por um tempo, observando última parte do sol vermelho-sangue desaparecer além do horizonte.

Finalmente, Sir Szayel quebrou o incômodo silêncio e disse:

— Honestamente, meu senhor deveria parar de perder tempo engravidando mulheres tão sem valor. Por que não escolher um garoto forte e saudável que já tenha nascido e alegá-lo como seu filho? Há muitos deles por aí... — ainda sorrindo, ele fez um largo gesto para fora da janela.

Lord Aizen estreitou os olhos e encarou fixamente o seu Oitavo Cavaleiro.

— Como bem sabe, de acordo com a profecia, eu somente poderei ser Rei com um filho gerado pela minha semente.

Sir Szayel não lhe deu nenhuma resposta, ele apenas observou como o outro homem começou a caminhar, bem ciente de que a mente de Lord Aizen se perdia em devaneios mais uma vez.

Aquela era a terceira vez que seu senhor perdia uma esposa e filho em um período de três anos. Havia rumores de que o senhor tinha seduzido várias empregadas, e que todas morreram juntamente com seus bebês durante o parto ou algumas semanas antes da criança estar pronta para nascer.

Com certeza, Sir Szayel conhecia a profecia tão bem quanto todos dali. Mas ele, que era um homem de puro conhecimento e não acreditava em nenhum tipo de deus, ainda não compreendia como seu senhor podia se rebaixar ao realmente acreditar na mesma coisa que a tola gentalha supersticiosa do castelo.

A própria profecia foi feita há muito tempo, quando Lord Aizen ainda era muito jovem. Hueco Mundo não passava de um pequeno e pobre país, e o castelo não era nada além de uma pilha de tijolos de construção. Ninguém, até aquela época, especialmente o próprio Lord Aizen, acreditava ou se importava com as palavras da profecia. O senhor estava muito ocupado conquistando os reinos que faziam fronteira, lotando sua sala de tesouros com o saque conquistado. Sua riqueza crescente, então, permitiu que ele formasse um poderoso exército com dez cavaleiros excepcionais para liderá-lo.

Nos anos que se seguiram, Aizen também conseguiu expandir o reino de Hueco Mundo quase dez vezes mais que seu tamanho original. Ele substituiu as antigas construções por um enorme castelo branco com várias torres, o qual chamou de Las Noches.

Foi, então, com todas estas conquistas, que ele decidiu que era hora de tomar uma esposa para si. A escolha de Lord Aizen recaiu sobre a única filha de um antigo senhor que estava cansado de suas obrigações e, portanto, estava mais do que feliz ao aceitar a proposta de Aizen, sabendo que isto traria uma promessa de proteção à sua amada filha e ao seu país.

Ela era uma bela e jovem mulher, de figura esbelta, cabelos negros e olhos azuis cheios de felicidade. Além disso, ela estava ansiosa para cumprir seu dever como esposa de Lord Aizen, e, deste modo, sua alegria não encontrou limites quando percebeu estar grávida logo após o casamento. Porém, desde o início, a pobre mulher adoeceu terrivelmente e, contrário à maioria das mulheres, ela parecia perder sua beleza radiante com o avanço da gravidez. Todos os curandeiros chamados por Aizen ficaram sem palavras sobre o que poderia estar errado com a sua esposa. Até mesmo Sir Syazel, que aclamava ser um ótimo médico, alegando ter estudado medicina na mais avançada Universidade de _Ispahan_, não foi capaz de dar um diagnóstico confiável.

E, no dia de seu último suspiro, a única curva em seu corpo esquelético era sua barriga protuberante, em cujo interior o seu filho de sete meses morreu.

No funeral, foi uma estranha mulher que lembrou Lord Aizen sobre as passagens da profecia, e que ninguém, nem mesmo o onipotente senhor de Las Noches, poderia escapar da vontade dos antigos deuses de seu país.

Não, Sir Szayel não tinha se esquecido da sinistra profecia que pairava pesadamente sobre todo o castelo. Suas palavras cravando-se cada vez mais com a morte de cada mulher que havia tentado, em vão, parir um filho de Lord Aizen.

Além do mais, durante os últimos meses, a paciência de seu senhor sobre o assunto parecia minguar, e ele começou a assaltar Sir Szayel com perguntas desconcertantes sobre o que poderia estar causando a doença nas mulheres e suas mortes. Mas ele foi incapaz de dar ao seu senhor uma explicação apropriada e lógica. Mesmo com toda a experiência médica e conhecimento que possuía, ele não conseguia descobrir o que aconteceu exatamente com aquelas mulheres. Mas, mesmo assim, ele acreditava que o destino delas podia ser apenas uma mera coincidência, e, se lhe fosse dada permissão para examinar os corpos detalhadamente, ele tinha certeza de que seria capaz de encontrar uma razão.

Mas Lord Aizen o proibiu de fazê-lo.

Até certo ponto, o médico entendia o motivo por trás desta decisão. Sob nenhuma circunstância, seu senhor queria alertar a igreja ou o Rei sobre as suas reais intenções e, portanto, desejava manter a fachada de um homem nobre, verdadeiro e fiel a ambas as partes, o máximo possível. Isto incluía o exame e abertura de um cadáver, assim como retirar uma criança de dentro do ventre de sua mãe ainda viva. Contudo, por qualquer razão, Lord Aizen decidiu, recentemente, chamar pela bruxa que vivia não muito longe do castelo, e a questionou sobre a origem da profecia. Foi esta atitude que deu a Sir Szayel um motivo para se preocupar um pouco com a sanidade de seu senhor.

Lord Aizen interrompeu sua divagação e direcionou um olhar pensativo a seu cavaleiro.

— Szayel, assim que Sir Starrk retornar a Las Noches, diga-lhe que quero conversar sobre a balada que ele ouviu sobre esta mulher em particular.

— Sim, meu senhor, como desejar — Sir Szayel deixou escapar um profundo suspiro, curvou-se e saiu da sala.

De acordo com a profecia, apenas uma mulher seria capaz de gerar uma criança saudável até o nascimento para Lord Aizen. Esta seria a mulher que possuía o pôr-do-sol em seus cabelos e o céu estrelado em seus olhos.

ooo

O campo de cerejeiras, atrás do velho e venerável castelo, era banhado pela luz alaranjada do Sol poente.

Entre as árvores, duas jovens mulheres estavam lado a lado, observando uma borboleta deslizando alegremente em torna da gentil brisa de um tardio dia de primavera.

— Ah, que final de dia mais tranqüilo — a menor das duas mulheres afirmou enquanto ajustava o véu. Uma parte do delicado pedaço de seda estava para cair da cabeleira negra. Então, ela juntou as mãos e sorriu radiante para a mulher ruiva ao seu lado. — Venha, Orihime. Vamos praticar a carola matrimonial mais uma vez antes de voltarmos para o jantar.

Orihime assentiu e retornou o sorriso.

— Certamente, Lady Rukia, como desejar — ela disse, fazendo uma reverência brincalhona antes de se afastar para ficar de frente com a morena, deixando um pouco de espaço entre elas. Então, ambas estenderam os braços para os lados, como se quisessem tomar a mão de outros dançarinos imaginários.

Lady Rukia começou a cantar em uma voz bem balanceada e melodiosa:

"_Venha, venha, meu amor,_

_Sinto sua falta,_

_Sinto sua falta,_

_Venha, venha, meu amor"._

Orihime a acompanhou na segunda estrofe:

"_Doces lábios de rosas vermelhas,_

_Venham e me façam sentir melhor,_

_Venham e me façam sentir melhor, doces lábios de rosas vermelhas"._**  
**

As duas bateram palmas e começaram a dançar em voltas, em um círculo, com passos curtos, alternados com alguns pequenos pulos, cantando juntas os próximos versos.

Orihime observou Rukia enquanto dançavam. Elas praticaram a carola tantas vezes nos últimos dias que Orihime sabia cada passo de cor. As extremidades dos laços, que decoravam a vestimenta elegante de veludo de Lady Rukia, moviam-se graciosamente ao redor de sua pequena figura. Seus movimentos eram cheios de elegância, seus olhos cheios de determinação, e suas bochechas cobertas por um leve rubor. Porém, Orihime não tinha certeza se era resultado de sua dança. Rukia estava, sem dúvidas, pensando em Ichigo de novo, o filho de vinte anos do pai adotivo de Orihime, Mestre Isshin.

Recentemente, Lord Byakuya — irmão mais velho de Rukia, líder do reino Kuchiki e herdeiro do venerável castelo atrás das cerejeiras — havia dado permissão a Ichigo, autorizando-o cortejar sua irmã, Lady Rukia, oficialmente. Por fora, uma data para o casamento também foi marcada. Ele seria realizado na próxima lua cheia, após o solstício de verão.

Ao pensar nisso, logo Orihime sentiu uma pontada de inveja. Rukia possuía tudo aquilo que ela não tinha. A senhora era muito confiante, completando todas as suas tarefas com muita determinação, e, sempre que fazia uma decisão, ela nunca se deixava abalar. E acima de tudo, Lady Rukia era aquela que conquistou o coração de Ichigo, o coração que Orihime desejava para si fazia já um tempo. Tudo começou quando seu irmão saiu em uma viagem para o oriente, e esse desejo se tornou, então, mais forte quando seu mundo se despedaçou pouco tempo depois do retorno de seu irmão, quando a enfermidade tomou-lhe a vida. Foi seu amor por Ichigo que a ajudou suportar a dor e a solidão, e seguir em frente.

No entanto, o ingrato sentimento de inveja nunca durava muito. Ele rapidamente se transformava em uma profunda tristeza, já que Lady Rukia também era a melhor amiga de Orihime. Mais uma vez, lágrimas teimavam em se formar em seus olhos, e ela parou de dançar, sem perceber, numa tentativa de suprimir o choro.

Rukia também finalizou seus movimentos, preocupada com a sua amiga que parecia, de repente, estar tomada pela tristeza. Ela se aproximou de Orihime que estava ali, de cabeça baixa, tanto que seu cabelo ruivo cobria a sua face.

— Orihime, querida? — ela perguntou, tocando levemente o braço da outra mulher. — Alguma coisa errada?

A princípio, Orihime não lhe deu nenhuma resposta. Então, ela deixou escapar um pequeno soluço e olhou para a sua senhora com um leve sorriso.

— Não é nada... eu apenas estava pensando no meu irmão — o que não era uma completa mentira, mas também não era toda a verdade.

Lady Rukia continuou a estudar o rosto de Orihime, mas, depois de um momento, ela lhe ofereceu um sábio sorriso.

— Você realmente não precisa se preocupar com o seu futuro. Meu irmão me permitirá tomá-la como minha acompanhante. Tenha certeza, haverá muitos jovens rapazes em nossa corte, bem como a do Rei, que também iremos visitar juntas — Rukia estendeu a mão para erguer suavemente o queixo de Orihime. — Você é tão bela, sem dúvida alguma você irá impressionar cada homem de lá, e não será difícil encontrar alguém de coração bom e amável.

Orihime deu-lhe um olhar de descrença. Ela nunca se considerou bonita. Lady Rukia, notando o olhar de Orihime, tomou entre as mãos uma mecha de cabelo dela, segurando-a contra a luz do Sol poente.

— Seu cabelo parece ser pintado pelo próprio Sol, e seus lindos olhos são como um limpo céu noturno com estrelas brilhando nele.

O discurso de Lady Rukia foi interrompido pelo som dos sinos do castelo Kuchiki, chamando todos para a oração do fim do dia que acontecia antes do jantar.

A senhora segurou, animada, a mão de Orihime e começou a puxá-la em direção ao castelo.

— Vamos logo ou estaremos atrasadas.

— Além do mais, — a senhora disse, enquanto caminhavam pelo campo de cerejeiras atrás do castelo, com uma voz alegre. — Você já ouviu falar que realmente existe uma balada por aí que a exalta como a mulher que possui o pôr-do-sol em seus cabelos e o céu estrelado em seus olhos?

Orihime corou, o que fez Lady Rukia rir. Porém, o constrangimento da mulher de cabelos ruivos não durou muito, e ela não conseguiu resistir se juntar a ela, sendo suas risadas de uma melodia jovial levadas através do céu que escurecia.

* * *

**Notas explicativas da autora**

**1 **Parte do contrato entre o senhor/rei e seu vassalo. Era exigido que o vassalo oferecesse homenagem e vassalagem ao seu senhor. Na maioria das vezes, isto significava apoio monetário e militar. Também se referia aos direitos especiais, como servir na corte do senhor.

**2 **A bainha era usado para carregar uma espada, faca ou outra lâminas grandes. Ao longo do milênio, as bainhas foram feitas de muitos materiais, incluindo couro, madeira e metais, como bronze e aço.

**3 **A forma de dança mais documentada durante a Idade Média é a carola, conhecida nos séculos XII e XIII na Europa Ocidental, nas áreas rurais e cortes. Ela consistia de um grupo de dançarinos de mãos dadas, geralmente em círculo, com os dançarinos cantando em refrões enquanto dançavam.

**4 **Letra retirada de Carmina Burana. O título "Carmina Burana" literalmente significa "canções de Beuren" e foi registrada por Johann Andreas Schmeller em sua edição completa (1847) de poemas contidos em um manuscrito alemão do início do século XIII (encontrado em 1803) da abadia beneditina de Benediktbeuern, ao sul de Munique, na região da Baviera.

**N/A:** Mesmo que os poemas sejam do século XIII, eu tirei algumas partes deles para usá-las aqui, já que acredito que eles poderiam existir antes desta época.

Parte usada neste capítulo: "Uf dem anger (No gramado) Canção No. 9/ segundo verso, Reie (dança de roda)".

**5 **A acompanhante de uma dama é uma mulher de nascimento humilde que atua como acompanhante paga para mulheres de alta classe.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora: **Eis aqui mais uma tradução de Bleach! Esta história pertence a lilarin, a mesma autora de quem estou traduzindo "Staubkörner", e é uma das fics UlquiHime que eu mais adoro. Sei que muita gente não gosta de universo alternativo, mas esta história me surpreendeu pelo realismo que a autora consegue transmitir ao ambientá-la na época medieval. Por isso, eu acho que vale confiri-la.

As atualizações serão lentas, pois os capítulos só irão aumentar de tamanho a partir de agora, mas espero poder postar um capítulo por mês, e no máximo, de forma bimestral.

Espero que curtam esta nova história, e deixem reviews apontando erros, ou para que eu possa dar um feedback à autora original.

Até mais!

_Nyuu-neechan_


	2. Espadas

******Disclaimer: **Esta história é uma tradução autorizada e, portanto, não me pertence. Todos os créditos vão para lilarin, a autora original em inglês. Apenas a tradução me pertence, e nada mais.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Espadas**

Sir Starrk estabilizou o seu cavalo antes de adentrar o portão principal de Las Noches. O garanhão cinza e musculoso diminuiu a velocidade imediatamente, e suas orelhas se contraíram atentamente para seu mestre. Ele passou pelos guardas, que curvaram as cabeças obedientemente, mas o cavaleiro não lhes deu atenção. Por outro lado, os guardas mantinham um olhar atento nos dois enormes cães-lobos andando em cada lado do cavalo para manter longe as criaturas perigosas.

Ao passar pelo portão, Sir Starrk andava em um passo calmo pelo largo caminho da ala central localizada entre a cortina externa do castelo e a parede interna que protegia a torre de menagem. Seu destino era a ala externa do outro lado da entrada principal. Ele estava indo ver Lord Aizen para dar seu relatório sobre o último cerco de outro castelo que seu senhor queria conquistar. No entanto, primeiro ele precisava tomar conta do seu cavalo, o que iria lhe garantir um pouco mais de tempo para organizar seus pensamentos para a difícil reunião que se seguiria. Especialmente agora quando ele ouviu sobre a última esposa de seu senhor ter sido enterrada há alguns dias. As circunstâncias de sua morte e o funeral bastante inclemente para uma esposa de um rico senhor foram os assuntos principais na estalagem que ele havia passado a última noite.

Isso, juntamente com o fato de que o cerco não estava indo muito bem, algo que nunca ocorreu antes sob a liderança de Aizen, certamente iria aborrecer seu senhor imensamente.

Para ser honesto, o Sétimo Cavaleiro Zommari, que estava responsável pelo cerco, tinha perdido mais da metade de seus homens em várias tentativas frustradas de tomar o castelo. Agora ele pedia por mais soldados e maiores armas de cerco para terminar sua missão.

Sir Starrk passou pela capela do castelo à direita antes de deixar a poterna(1) e atravessar a ponte de madeira sobre o fosso para entrar na ala exterior. Antes que pudesse passa pelo portão, ele ouviu o tilintar agudo de choque de espadas. Um pequeno sorriso surgiu em seu belo rosto enquanto identificava os dois lutadores. Seus estilos de luta eram revelados meramente pelo som da batalha.

O moreno idiota e obstinado nunca iria aprender, ele pensou ao se aproximar do centro da ala externa — uma área que servia também como um campo de treinamento para os dez maiores cavaleiros do exército do Lord Aizen.

A luta que acontecia naquele exato momento pareceria um tanto injusta aos olhos de um leigo observador. Um cavaleiro, um homem muito baixo de cabelos negros, vestia apenas uma camisa de cota de malha como proteção. Muito inadequado na visão de muitos, já que cobria somente a parte superior do corpo, protegendo os braços até os cotovelos e o dorso até a meia-calça. Ele observava seu oponente cuidadosamente com seus intensos olhos verdes enquanto avaliava os movimentos do outro. Em uma das mãos ele segurava uma espada larga.

O outro homem era muito maior, cujo corpo estava completamente protegido, dos pés a cabeça, por uma armadura de malha. Ele usava ambas as mãos para manejar uma espada longa muito maior e impressionante. A única desvantagem que ele parecia ter era sua visão limitada, tendo perdido um olho em uma batalha anterior que era agora coberto por um tapa-olho.

Os dois homens circundavam um ao outro de forma constante. Ambos eram magros, mas o cavaleiro menor era pálido, dando-lhe uma aparência nada saudável, o que faria alguém acreditar que ele seria realmente o mais fraco dos dois. Todavia, quando o cavaleiro maior de repente balançou sua espada com uma força brutal na direção do menor, ficou evidente que a fraqueza era somente uma ilusão. O golpe conseguiu apenas acertar o ar.

Esperando pelo momento certo, o rapaz de olhos verdes simplesmente deu um passo para o lado sem se apressar. O portador da espada longa praguejou e assumiu sua posição novamente.

Sir Starrk desceu do cavalo e deu as rédeas para um dos seus escudeiros.O garoto tinha se aproximado assim que percebeu a presença de seu mestre.

— Leve também os cães — Sir Starrk disse, dando um pequeno sinal na direção dos cães-lobos para fazê-los seguir o escudeiro. O menino se curvou e esperou os cães se levantarem e, então, conduziu os animais para o estábulo do outro lado do campo de batalha.

Sir Stark se virou e andou ao encontro dos demais cavaleiros que se encontravam ali para assistir a luta. Mas apenas o mais velho dos cavaleiros estava realmente estudando os movimentos dos combatentes com atenção. Ele era um homem grande com duas cicatrizes sobre a face e estava vestindo um agasalho feito de pele de urso. Os demais, dois homens e uma mulher, se posicionavam a poucos passos de distância. Eles apenas davam uma olhada na luta uma vez ou outra, caso contrário, ficavam entretidos em uma conversa entre eles.

— Esse rapaz tolo nunca irá aprender. Não concorda, Baraggan? — Starrk cumprimentou o mais velho. Com um pequeno sorriso de desdém em seu rosto, ele colocou uma mão sobre o largo ombro do cavaleiro ancião que apenas bufou em resposta.

— Tsc, ele precisa terminar a luta logo. Ficar aqui assistindo ele brincar dessa maneira me deixou morrendo de sede — um dos homens saiu da conversa em que estava, dirigindo-se ao Starrk.

— Você sempre está morrendo sede, Grimmjow — a mulher loira retrucou suavemente. Considerado muito incomum para uma mulher, ela também vestia uma armadura completa de malha que cobria todo seu corpo. A arma fixada em seu cinto também era uma espada larga.

— Ora, azulão(2), admita que não é apenas uma bebida que você deseja, mas também a chance de colocar suas mãos na moça que serve o hidromel — a voz do interlocutor era envolta em sarcasmo quando ele virou a cabeça para o cavaleiro chamado Grimmjow.

Sem rodeios, o homem curvou os lábios em um largo sorriso e passou uma das mãos nos cabelos, que chegavam quase à altura dos ombros, arranjados em incontáveis trancinhas tecidas com pequenas penas anis, fazendo que as mechas parecessem azuis.

— Ao menos eu tenho algo que as mulheres gostam de olhar, Aaroniero — um sotaque estrangeiro era agora claramente percebido em suas palavras enquanto balançava a mão diante do rosto antes de rir abertamente do outro cavaleiro.

Sir Aaroniero virou seu rosto deformado, que estava escondido debaixo de uma máscara de couro, para o outro lado.

— Maldito — ele sibilou antes de se afastar raivosamente.

— Olhem! — o velho cavaleiro exclamou de repente, chamando a atenção de todos para os combatentes.

— Ele está perdendo a paciência novamente. É por isso que não vai ser capaz de ganhar essa luta de novo. Mais uma vez ele se esquece de usar o cérebro. Em vez disso, ele deixa as emoções tomarem conta dele. Isso também deve ser tomado como um exemplo para você, Grimmjow! Você luta do mesmo jeito e nem melhor do que aquele caolho tolo.

O cavaleiro de que falavam investiu contra o seu pálido oponente com a espada suspendida no alto na intenção de acertá-lo na cabeça. O menor ergueu sua própria espada sobre a cabeça, inclinou-a sobre o ombro esquerdo com o punho para cima. Sua ponta agora se direcionava para o chão. A espada longa foi bloqueada, mas não apenas isso. O ângulo em que a espada larga foi posicionada foi tão precisamente calculado que a espada do homem mais alto foi defletida e esta deslizou por de baixo da outra espada, encontrando-se com força total contra o chão. O cavaleiro caolho e magro quase perdeu o equilíbrio por completo e teve o risco de seguir a trajetória de sua espada em direção ao chão. Novamente ele praguejou alto, virando-se de imediato e correndo na direção do oponente menor que tinha dado alguns passos para trás.

Com um grito de raiva, a espada foi suspendida ainda mais alto no ar em uma nova tentativa de cortar o outro rapaz ao meio. Mas, de repente, o pálido cavaleiro pulou para frente e, aproveitando-se da grande abertura, ficou de frente com o seu grande oponente, cujo movimento foi interrompido com o simples toque da mão esquerda do pálido cavaleiro sobre o peito do outro combatente — uma medida preventiva para evitar que ele perfurasse a cabeça do outro. Porém, ele não conseguiu evitar que a ponta de sua espada larga cortasse a parte de baixo do queixo protegido do cavaleiro maior. Uma gota de sangue começou a fazer seu caminho vagarosamente sobre a brilhante lâmina.

O ódio ardeu no olho do outro cavaleiro quando ele finalmente se afastou, respirando com dificuldade. Ele encarou o rapaz de aparência frágil que, ao contrário, estava completamente calmo e com a respiração estável. Nenhum traço de emoção podia ser visto em seu rosto. Então, o pálido cavaleiro abaixou a espada, mas ainda mantinha sua atenção em seu oponente.

— Nós ainda não acabamos, Ulquiorra! — o cavaleiro caolho disse com um sorriso cheio de dentes enquanto retomava sua posição anterior.

— Nnoitra, isso já é o suficiente. Você perdeu — Sir Baraggan caminhou até os combatentes. — E enquanto você continuar sendo incapaz de se controlar, você nem ao menos merece ser chamado de Quinto — o ancião repreendeu com cólera.

— Infelizmente o Sexto é pior que você nesse quesito. Então se considerem sortudos por manterem seus status atuais por enquanto. No entanto, chegará o dia que essa fraqueza irá custar a vocês dois suas cabeças — ele acrescentou, dando a Sir Grimmjow o mesmo olhar furioso.

O cavaleiro caolho continuou a sorrir com desdém, mas finalmente desistiu de sua posição e colocou a lâmina da espada devagar sobre o ombro.

— Sim, sim, tanto faz, velhote. Esse anão aqui não tem coração algum, por isso que ele não consegue se enfurecer. Todos sabem disso. Ninguém que tenha um coração pode ser tão frio — ele arreganhou os dentes provocativamente na direção do Sir Ulquiorra que não deu sinal de reação.

Depois que os dois cavaleiros se encararam por um longo tempo, Sir Nnoitra balançou a cabeça e passou do lado do Sir Ulquiorra, esbarrando nele enquanto se dirigia para o estábulo.

No entanto, Sir Ulquiorra ignorou o comportamento rude do Quinto Cavaleiro e direcionou um pequeno sinal de cabeça a Sir Baraggan antes de se virar para olhar os dois garotos que estavam esperando silenciosamente entre as sombras, recostados na cortina do castelo. Assim que perceberam seu olhar, eles começaram a se aproximar, correndo.

— Aziz, limpe a minha espada — ele ordenou quando chegaram, dando sua arma para um dos meninos, aparentemente o mais velho, que a tomou com dignidade. Então, o cavaleiro voltou sua atenção ao outro garoto e disse imparcialmente: — Bram, traga-me um pouco de água e uma taça de vinho para o Sir Szayel. Ele deve estar com sede depois de vir de tão longe com tanta pressa.

Todos seguiram o olhar do Sir Ulquiorra em direção ao portão de entrada da ala externa. O cavaleiro que usava um turbante rosa e um cafetã branco se aproximou com passos largos.

— Existe alguma coisa que esse demônio de olhos verdes não possa ver? — Sir Grimmjow murmurou com a testa franzida.

— Estou feliz em vê-lo de volta, Starrk — Sir Szayel falou avidamente, completamente ignorando a presença dos demais cavaleiros. — Lord Aizen quer falar com você — com isso, ele girou nos calcanhares e se apressou em fazer o caminho de volta.

— Szayel! — Sir Starrk chamou. — Eu acabei de chegar e quero ter algo para beber antes. Depois eu irei.

Sir Szayel parou e inclinou a cabeça um pouco para trás apenas para responder bruscamente:

— Lord Aizen deseja vê-lo agora!

Sir Starrk suspirou e acenou com a cabeça para seus colegas cavaleiros antes de seguir as ordens do Sir Szayel.

**ooo**

— Muito bem, Starrk — Lord Aizen disse, sorrindo para seu Primeiro Cavaleiro, apesar de que seus olhos se mantinham desapegados. — Parece que minha presença é necessária no cerco. Mas antes de partir, eu quero ouvir com meus próprios ouvidos a balada de que me falou.

Suas costas se afastaram do alto encosto do assento que parecia um trono, trazendo seu rosto para mais perto do Sir Starrk que estava ajoelhado diante dele.

— Encontre o menestrel que a executou e traga-o a Las Noches.

Sir Starrk ficou surpreso com o pedido do seu senhor, já que Aizen nunca se mostrou muito preocupado com a profecia antes.

— Meu senhor? — sem perceber, as palavras escaparam de sua boca.

Lord Aizen se reclinou novamente e começou a bater os dedos impacientemente sobre o braço da cadeira.

— Certamente você ouviu sobre o meu último infortúnio, não? — os dedos de Lord Aizen pararam seu movimento, e ele olhou de forma intimidadora o Sir Starrk, o que causou o desvio do olhar por parte do Primeiro Cavaleiro.

— Sim, meu senhor, eu ouvi — ele admitiu em uma voz contida.

— Bem, então não há mais nada para explicar. Você não acha? — os olhos do Lord Aizen se mantiveram firme sobre o homem ajoelhado. Sir Starrk ergueu a cabeça novamente para encarar seu senhor, tentando não transparecer o sentimento estranho que tomou conta de si.

— Não, meu senhor. Não terei problema algum para encontrar o homem e trazê-lo aqui o mais breve possível — ele afirmou com firmeza.

Neste momento, o sorriso do Lord Aizen retornou, e ele fez um gesto para que Sir Starrk se levantasse. O cavaleiro se ergueu com graça, curvou-se profundamente e se virou assim que foi dispensado pelo Lord Aizen.

Do lado de fora, ele não se surpreendeu ao encontrar a Terceira Cavaleira, a guerreira amazona Tier. Ela havia trocado sua armadura de cota de malha e agora usava um vestido de algodão leve que mal parecia cobrir suas curvas marcantes. O vestido azul escuro era decotado, dando uma visão generosa do seu amplo colo. Uma fita bordada corria por debaixo de seus seios, cilhando o vestido ao redor do peito, deixando o material solto flutuar de forma etérea ao redor de seu corpo bem torneado.

Descalça, ela passou por ele, com pressa, em direção aos aposentos do Lord Aizen. Ela segurou a porta antes que se fechasse, abrindo-a novamente. Antes que a porta fosse finalmente selada, Sir Starrk conseguiu ver Tier deslizando sobre o colo do Lord Aizen, cobrindo sua boca com um beijo profundo.

**ooo**

Orihime estava sentada sobre a cama no quarto de Ichigo. Sobre seu colo estava uma túnica branca feita com o linho mais fino que ela já tinha visto. Embora o linho tenha sido presente da Lady Rukia, foi ela que coseu a túnica completamente sozinha. Suas mãos acariciavam gentilmente o pedaço de tecido enquanto sua mente divagava. Ichigo ainda estava na casa de banho, purificando-se para a sua noite de vigília na capela do castelo. Isso porque essa era a última noite dele como escudeiro. Amanhã, após a missa da manhã, Lord Byakuya o nomearia cavaleiro. Sobre a cama, ao lado dela, também estava um manto vermelho, no qual ela e Lady Rukia bordaram juntas, com fio de outro, o brasão do castelo Kuchiki — um ramo com flores de cerejeira.

Um suave toque na porta trouxe Orihime de volta à realidade. Ela se levantou da cama com a túnica nas mãos.

— Sim, entre, por favor — ela disse suavemente.

A porta abriu, e Ichigo entrou no quarto. Ele estava usando uma calça apertada na cor de madeira escura e sapatos de couro pretos, já que era o traje exigido para a cerimônia durante a vigília. Porém, seu dorso estava nu, e Orihime não conseguiu conter o leve rubor em suas bochechas ao ver o corpo bem torneado de Ichigo. O suave bronzeado de sua pele lhe dava uma aparência muito forte e saudável. Com um genuíno sorriso em seu rosto e olhos cintilantes, ele se aproximou dela.

— Erga os braços, por favor, para que possa colocar a túnica em você — ela disse, evitando os olhos dele quando este ficou à sua frente. Mas Ichigo não fez o que ela pediu. Em vez disso, ele ficou esperando em silêncio até que ela o olhasse.

— O que está te aborrecendo, Orihime? — ele perguntou, ainda sorrindo com olhos amenos. — Você sabe que pode me contar tudo.

Entretanto, Orihime não conseguiu dar uma resposta àquela pergunta. Como ela poderia? O que ela deveria dizer? Ela não poderia contar a ele sobre seus sentimentos ou que ela desejava estar no lugar da Lady Rukia.

Por isso, ela apenas olhou para o chão novamente. Ichigo, então, deu-lhe um pequeno beijo na testa.

— Eu estarei aqui quando precisar, sempre, mesmo quando eu me casar com Lady Rukia. Eu ainda vou te proteger, assim como meu pai e minhas irmãs.

Ele ergueu os braços para que Orihime pudesse vesti-lo com a túnica. Em seguida, ela puxou com cuidado a fita do colarinho, apertando-o e amarrando as pontas em um laço preciso.

Antes que terminasse, Ichigo tomou suas mãos.

— Orihime, por favor, olhe para mim — ele sussurrou gentilmente.

— Você pode ficar aqui o quanto quiser. Você é de grande ajuda para meu pai. E em algumas técnicas, você é uma melhor médica que ele. Você tem um melhor entendimento dos conhecimentos que seu irmão trouxe de sua jornada e foi capaz de nos ensinar antes de morrer.

Os olhos de Orihime encontraram os dele por um momento antes de ela livrar suas mãos das de Ichigo.

— Você tem que colocar o manto e se preparar. Não há muito tempo. Todos já estão te esperando na capela — sua voz era baixa quando ela pegou o mato vermelho, segurando-o à sua frente.

Mais uma vez Ichigo abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas, então, decidiu ficar quieto e esperou que Orihime colocasse o manto sobre a cabeça dele. E foi o que ela fez.

Antes que ela pudesse se afastar, Ichigo tomou as mãos dela novamente entre as suas e as beijou delicadamente.

— Obrigado, Orihime, pela sua dedicação em fazer estas roupas. Irei usá-las sempre com orgulho.

Desde vez Orihime olhou para ele e retornou o sorriso. Os olhos de Ichigo se iluminaram ao ver de volta a expressão feliz de sempre dela.

— Então eu te vejo na capela — ele disse com um sinal da cabeça e saiu do quarto.

**ooo**

Juntamente com as duas irmãs mais novas de Ichigo, Orihime pegou o caminho mais curto pela pequena passagem da poterna do castelo dos Kuchiki para chegar à capela. Uma enorme multidão já se acumulava na frente dela. Como a maioria das pessoas as reconheceu, elas puderam passar com facilidade e ocupar os lugares da frente. Algum tempo depois, Ichigo entrou pelo portão principal do outro lado da ala central do castelo. O caminho que tinha que passar estava demarcado por cavaleiros, que já serviam Lord Byakuya, em ambos os lados. Em suas mãos estavam as tochas. Suas chamas brilhantes iluminavam o caminho de Ichigo e refletiam sobre a superfície polida do escudo e da espada que eram carregados por dois homens que seguiam um pouco atrás dele.

O escudo era carregado por Chad, melhor amigo de Ichigo e responsável pelos estábulos do Lord Byakuya. Ao seu lado, o pai de Ichigo carregava a espada. Seu rosto irradiava absoluto orgulho pelo seu filho.

Os três homens andavam solenemente pelo caminho que dava à capela onde o Lord Byakuya, Lady Rukia e o padre, juntamente com seus dois ajudantes, estavam esperando. Enquanto havia uma expressão séria no rosto do Lord Byakuya, um sorriso amável se encontrava no da Lady Rukia.

Ao lado de Orihime, Yuzo, uma das irmãs de Ichigo, loira e de voz suave, estava muito animada para se manter parada e ficava nas pontas dos pés, esticando o pescoço em direção da entrada principal.

— Eu consigo vê-lo — ela disse de repente. — Oh, Ichigo não parece tão nobre? Karin, você viu o escudo e a espada? São tão lindos!

Yuzo agarrou um dos braços da irmã e começou a puxá-lo avidamente. Isso fez que Karin lhe desse um olhar aborrecido.

— Fique calma, sua boba. Não há motivos para ficar tão animada. Tudo que você vê é um presente do Lord Byakuya, porque o idiota do nosso pai não é capaz de cobrar uma remuneração descente por seu próprio trabalho.

Yuzo soltou o braço de Karin e a encarou sobressaltada.

— Mas você não pode dizer uma coisa dessas...

— Nosso pai deveria ter ao menos comprado as roupas do Ichigo, mas mesmo assim ele não sente vergonha por não poder comprá-las — Karin encarou a irmã que olhava para Orihime à procura de apoio.

— Karin, Yuzo está certa — Orihime tentou conciliar a situação. — O pai de vocês é um homem honrado que tem muita compaixão por aqueles que são muito pobres para pagar por um tratamento apropriado. Isso não é ruim.

— Seríamos indigentes. Nossas vidas valeriam nada se nosso pai não tivesse tido a sorte de ter salvado a vida do Lord Byakuya no passado — Karin cruzou os braços sobre o peito. — É só porque o senhor dessas terras se sentiu em dívida com nosso pai idiota que Ichigo está agora vestido com roupas tão caras, juntamente com uma espada e um escudo, e podendo ter a honra de se tornar cavaleiro.

Depois de respirar fundo, a garota virou para Orihime e acrescentou:

— E o motivo do Lord Byakuya ter dado permissão para ele se casar com Lady Rukia.

Orihime voltou seu olhar para Ichigo que acabara de chegar à capela. O escudo e a espada foram tomados pelos ajudantes do padre e trazidos para o interior da igreja. Chad e o pai de Ichigo se afastaram quando Ichigo se curvou diante do Lord Byakuya e da Lady Rukia. Ele, então, recebeu uma curta benção do padre antes de adentrar a capela.

— O que Ichigo tem que fazer agora? — Yuzo perguntou à Orihime, ignorando a irmã.

— Ele vai se ajoelhar diante do altar, onde o escudo e a espada são colocados, e rezar por dez horas para purificar a alma assim como ele purificou o corpo antes — Orihime sorriu de forma encorajadora para a menina de cabelos claros.

— Espero que não acabe dormindo — Karin murmurou, mantendo seu mau-humor, mas ela foi mais uma vez ignorada pela irmã e pela Orihime.

— Amanhã cedo iremos nos juntar a ele na capela para a missa, incluindo um sermão detalhado sobre os deveres de um cavaleiro. Em seguida, o padre irá abençoar o escudo e a espada e, então, iremos para fora onde o Lord Byakuya irá conduzir a cerimônia de investidura e ordenação do cavaleiro.

— E depois disso, todos deverão chamá-lo de Sir Ichigo — declarou o Mestre Isshin, pai de Ichigo, quando se juntou a elas, com sua voz carregada vibrando de orgulho por seu único filho.

* * *

**Notas explicativas da autora:**

_**1** A torre de menagem era a fortaleza interior do castelo. __Geralmente era quadrangular ou circular. __A torre de menagem era o centro da vida do castelo, muitas vezes servindo como residência para o senhor feudal, e era geralmente usado como um último refúgio ao defender o castelo._

_**2** Uma cortina, ou pano de muralha, é uma muralha defensiva entre duas torres de um castelo ou fortaleza._

_**3** Espadas longas eram espadas de duas mãos (Zweihänder). __O comprimento das espadas longas variava entre 127 e 183 cm com um cabo que media ente 45 e 53 cm, aumentando seu tamanho. __As espadas longas pesavam entre 2,7 e 4,5 kg. __As espadas longas apresentavam um cabo estendido que permitia que a espada fosse usada com as duas mãos._

_**4** O comprimento das espadas largas era de 75 a 115 cm, e pesavam entre 1,3 e 2,3 kg, aproximadamente. _

_**5** Um pajem é um aprendiz de escudeiro. __Geralmente, aos catorze anos, o pajem pode se tornar um escudeiro._

_**6** Mel era usado para fazer uma bebida alcoólica doce chamada hidromel que era consumida por todas as classes sociais._

* * *

**Notas explicativas da tradutora:**

(1) Poterna (ou porta do ladrão, porta da traição, ou porta falsa) é uma porta secundária nas muralhas de um castelo ou fortaleza que conduz para o exterior, permitindo aos ocupantes das instalações sair ou entrar sem chamar atenção, nem serem vistos. Por extensão, atribui-se o mesmo nome à passagem que permite a infantaria dirigir-se de um ponto a outro de um forte ou entre vários fortes sem ser descoberta, ou às passagens nas cortinas das fortalezas. Durante um cerco, uma poterna poderia funcionar tanto como uma porta de fuga, como para incursões às tropas sitiantes. O nome deriva do Latim _posterula_, diminutivo do Latim _posterus_ (posterior, atrás), isto é, situado atrás, em lugar escondido. (fonte: Wikipédia)

(2) No texto original, é usada a palavra "bluebird" que se refere a um grupo de pássaros de plumagem azul de tamanho médio do gênero _Sialia. _Como eu não achei nenhum nome equivalente em língua portuguesa, eu decidir substituir pelo azulão, pássaro de pequeno porte do gênero_ Cyanocompsa_, cujos machos têm plumagem azul brilhante (as fêmeas e filhotes são marrons). Ambos os pássaros são territorialistas, entrando em conflitos violentos com pássaros, da mesma espécie ou não, quando tem seu território invadido. Por isso, não vivem em bandos.

* * *

**Nota da tradutora: **Depois de muito tempo, aqui está mais um capítulo. Mesmo sem reviews, fico contente em ver que há pessoas lendo esta fic. Independente da recepção que ela tem tido até agora, irei continuar com este projeto até o fim, mesmo que demore anos para terminá-lo (o que parece que vai ser o caso). Eu realmente gosto muito de traduzir essa história, pois aprendo muito sobre termos e cultura medieval, o que eu adoro.

Mas, enfim, espero que gostem do capítulo. Boa leitura!

_Nyuu-neechan_


End file.
